The described embodiments relate to a covering device, specifically to a garment that may function as a scarf and a head band combination, along with a method of using the covering device.
There are a numerous warming devices for use as head, ear, neck and chest protectors. These devices are represented in part by: U.S. Pat. No. 1,040,461 to Thorpe, which discloses a cap and hood which also covers the neck; U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,283 to Schuessler, which discloses a knitted cap structure with multiple means of attachment; U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,580 to Rubenstein et al., which discloses a multipurpose dress accessory that may be worn numerous ways; U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,597 to Frechmann et al., which discloses a wearing apparel hood which covers the head, front of the neck and a portion of the chest; U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,412 to Cionni, which discloses a headband with earmuffs; U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,517 to. Ferguson et al., which discloses a scarf garment which covers the head, ears and neck; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,342 to Dixon, which discloses a hat and scarf combination which covers the head, ears, neck and chest area. However, more comfortable covering devices that provide less disruption of the hair are desired.